


Hogwarts

by Way2soon4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way2soon4u/pseuds/Way2soon4u
Summary: My name is Jordyn Potter I'm James Potter's twin sister I've been friends with (girls) Jade Ravenclaw, Alice White, Lily Evens, Alice Prewett and Rosie Gryffindor (boys) James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ryan Chaser, Frank Longbottom, and Chris Gryffindor.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rosalinda Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my train wreck. I hope you enjoy

hi my name is [Rosalinda Gryffindor](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2674081017654644/)

  
Family: Emily and Ben Gryffindor(Mom and Dad) Christopher Gryffindor(Twin brother)

  
Nickname: Red, Ro, Rose, Rosie, Red-bird 

Wand: 8' Willow wood, Veela hair good with Transfiguration

Age: 16 turning 17 on October 1 

House: Gryffindor

Boyfriend: Ryan Chaser(4 years)

Friends: Jordyn Potter ,Lily Evens, Jade Ravenclaw, Alyss White

Year:7

Favorite saying: "why must I help you?"

Favorite class: Care Of Magical Creatures

Least favorite class: Divination

Gift:Seer and Animagus

Animagus: Tabby Cat

Likes: anything else

Dislikes: slytherins and death eaters

Patronus: Black cat(its a actual Breed of cat for those who don't know)


	2. Jordyn Potter

Hey my names Jordyn Potter 

Family: Euphemia and Fleamont (Mom and Dad), James Potter(Twin brother)

nicknames: Jay, Jay-bear

Wand:7" 1/2 oak wood with phoenix feather good with transfiguration 

Age: 16 turning 17 on March 27

House: Gryffindor

Secret Boyfriend(From her brother and some friends at least): Sirius Black

Friends: Rosie Gryffindor, Lily Evens, Jade Ravenclaw, Alyss White, Remus Lupin, Chris Gryffindor

Year:7

Favorite class: Transfiguration

Least favorite class: Divination

Gift: Half-Veela and Animagus

Animagus: Golden retriever

Likes: anything else

Dislikes: Slytherins and death eaters

Patronus: Irish Wolfhound

Note: She has a Black cat named Talu


	3. Jade Ravenclaw

Sup' Jade Ravenclaw

Family: Holly(mom died) Charles (dad)

Nicknames:none

Wand: 9' oak wood with unicorn hair good with charms

Age: just turned 17

House: Ravenclaw

Secret Crush: Remus Lupin

Friends: Ravenclaws ,hufflepuffs, and the girls

Year:7

Favorite class: Charms

Least favorite class: Potions

Gift: nothing

Likes: anything really edible. 

Dislikes: Bullies, Bad food

Patronus: Werewolf

Note: She has a White cat named Marie


	4. Alyss White

I'm Alyss White

Family: mom and dad both dead her aunt Verona takes care of her

Wand:9' oak wood with Threstail hair good with charms

nicknames: Ali 

Age:15 turning 16 on November 15

House: Ravenclaw

Boyfriend: Regulus Black

friends: Jordyn Potter, Jade Ravenclaw, Rosie Gryffindor, and Lily Evens

year:6

favorite class: Potions

lest favorite class: Transfiguration

gift: Photogenic memory, Veela

likes: friends

dislikes: some Slytherins, potato soup, and Carrot soup

Patronus: Persian Cat


	5. Chris Gryffindor

Names Christopher Gryffindor, call me Chris.

Family: Emily and Ben Gryffindor(Mom and Dad) Rosie Gryffindor(Twin Sister) 

nicknames: 

Wand: 8' Willow wood, unicorn hair good with charms

Age: 16 turning 17 on October 1 

House: (will be )Gryffindor

Girlfriend: Mia Conture (they known each other their whole lives so since they were 9 so thats they been dating for 6 1/2 years she is a Muggle )

Friends: James Potter, Sirius Black,Remus Lupin

Year:7

Favorite class: Charms

Least favorite class: Divination

Gift:none

Likes: anything else

Dislikes: star fruit (*Allergic* ate one to prove his mother wrong and regrets it majorly) 

Patronus: Lion


	6. Ryan Chaser

Ryan Chaser's the name

Family: Uncle Casey and Aunt Julie take care of him 

Nicknames:Ry (Rye)which ever works) 

Wand: 9' Cherry wood, dragon heartstring good with transfiguration

Age: 17

House: Gryffindor

Girlfriend: Rosie Gryffindor(4 years)

Friends: James Potter, Sirius Black,Remus Lupin

Year:7

Favorite class: transfiguration

Least favorite class: charms

Gift:none

Likes: anything else

Dislikes: Potato soup

Patronus: Field Mouse


	7. Steve Gravyard

Hi my name's Steve Gravyard

Family:adopted by a wizard (Ted (who is actually his uncle)) who lost his fiancé(man)

Nicknames:none

Wand: 9' oak wood with Kelpie hair good with transfiguration 

Age: 17

House: Hufflepuff

Friends: Hufflepuffs

Year:7

Favorite saying:none

Favorite class: transfiguration

Least favorite class: charms

Gift: Animagus 

Animagus: Snake (Python)

Likes: anything 

Dislikes: Sushi (Had some bad one and never forgot how sick he became)

Patronus: Sparrow Hawk


	8. Samantha Jean

Hi my name's Samantha Jean

Family:adopted by two muggle women Ariel and Chris

Nicknames:Sam,Sammy

Wand: 10' oak wood with Unicorn Hair good with charms

Age: 17

House: Hufflepuff

Friends: Hufflepuffs

Year:7

Favorite class: transfiguration

Least favorite class: charms

Gift:seer

Likes: Sweets, Soups

Dislikes: veggies ,slytherins

Patronus: Chicken Hawk


	9. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter rest are a lot longer trust me.

Rosie with a big smile on her face waves at Jordyn from across the street "Jordyn over here!" Jordyn chuckles as she makes her way over to her and gives her a smile "Hey Ro what's going on?"  
  
Rosie " Oh you know hanging about and what-"

Jordyn squinted her eyes at Rosie before cutting her off "Ryan stood you up again didn't he?"

Rosie looked down with a frown "Maybe." She shuffles her feet against the stone pavement   
  
Jordyn rolls her eyes "I'm going to kick his ass one day." Rosie nods and looks at her " Please don't even if he deserves it."

Jordyn sighs and reluctantly Shakes her head to agree not to kick his ass with a frown "I'm supposed to meet up with Jade and Lily at Florean Fortescue's if your not busy want to come?"

Rosie gives her that big smile at her "Yeah, I haven't seen them in a month."


	10. Ice cream time? No fine

Jade smiles when she sees Jordyn and Rosie, she waves them over to the both that she and Lily were seated at "Jordyn, Rosie over here! " 

Jordyn's eyes landed on the table that Jade and Lily were at and after grabbing Rosie’s arm she leads her over to the table "What's going on girls?" 

Jade smiles and looks at Jordyn who "Nothing much on my end, how are you and Sirius" 

Rosie smiled and looked at her friend "Yeah, has James found out yet?"

Jordyn shook her head "Nope, not yet and were keeping it like that no one is to tell him that we are "dating" since knowing him he will freak and it's just a fling." 

Rosie smiled "My mouth is shut." as she said it, she made a lock movement at the corner of her mouth

Lily giggled at Rosie and looked around the table "I have some news...My sister is getting married. To her boyfriend Vernon."

The girls looked at Lily and gave each other a look Rosie was the first one to say a word after that "At least she'll be happy?"

Jordyn snorted and shook her head "Yeah right."

Lily sigh made Jade and Rosie gave her a look that would kill, Jordyn noticing the look stuck her tongue out at them and looked at Lily "Look Lils I'm not saying that she won't be happy, maybe she will, how though I'll never know. I mean the dude is a uh what's a nice word...oh a butt."

Rosie slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, sadly some chuckles came out

Lily looked at Jordyn and started to laugh "Thanks. I think?”

Jade shook her head and smiled while looking at Rosie “So, you and Ryan are doing well..right?”

Rosie chuckled and nodded before speaking "We are um good I think at least I hope." 

Jade’s smile turned to a frown and her eyebrows scrunched up "It doesn't sound good to me if you say um" 

Lily and Jordyn looked over at Rosie and both gave her a comforting look, Lily moved her hand to touch Rosie’s arm and gently squeezed it while Jordyn move her hand to Rosie’s back both giving her comfort 

Jade reached out and touched Rosie’s hand and spoke softly just so the girls could hear it "Come on Ro, tell the truth nothing to be embarrassed about, do we have to kill him?"

Rosie sniffled and quickly wiped a stray tear away before talking "He stood me up this morning, it’s the fifth time he’s done that.”

Lily face instantly showed her dislike for the male in question at those words "That's terrible, he’s terrible" 

Jade put her hand up to stop Lily from continuing "You know what, let me and Jordyn deal with him we’ll make him pay for hurting you"

Rosie looked around the shop trying to find something to get them off the topic when a pale blonde female came into the store and she quickly opened her mouth "Look here comes Sirius’s future sister-in-law, Alyss" 

The other girls were smart though and knew what she was doing Jade opened her mouth to continue and Lily too but a hand on their shoulders stopped them. Jordyn will let the topic dye for now just for Rosie

"Alyss! Over here" Jordyn screaming made a worker give them a look

Alyss smiled and made her way to the group and as she sat down she gave Jordyn a look that made the other girl look somewhat sheepish "Jordyn you shouldn't shout, anyway how are you girls?" 

Jordyn shrugged at the comment “I’m good.”

Rosie smiled thinking she got the attention off her for now “fine, how are you." 

At that comment Lily gave her a look and shook her head no "You are not fine, you have to put your foot down he can't keep on doing this to you."

Alyss let out a small sigh and looked at Rosie giving her a look of comfort as she asked the already known question "He stood her up again didn't he?" 

Jordyn nodded her head and looked around the shop

Alyss made a face "That boy needs a good talking to if you ask me." 

Lily smiles at Alyss’s words “Thank you”

Rosie raised her hands to shut them up "Its ok I can talk to him, Okay now that we got that out of the way, Jade how are you and Remus doing?"

Jade made a somewhat choking sound looking at Rosie "I don't know what your talking about." 

Jordyn rolled her eyes and shook her head "OH, Come on we see how you and him look at one another." Alyss, Lily, and Rosie nod their head in agreement

Jade knowing she was beat but still waved her hand to dismiss the topic "I'll take it into consideration at a later date"

Lily made a humming noise before talking "You better you both would be so cute together."

Jordyn chuckled at her friends before looking at Alyss "How are you and Regulus?" 

Alyss’s smiled when she heard Regulus's name "He wants me to meet his parents."

Jade made a face "I wouldn't." 

Jordyn nodded at Jades comment "His mom is a snake."

Rosie looked at Alyss and hope her words will at least ease her "His dad he seems really nice."

Jordyn snorts "Yeah his dad is somewhat nice away from the bi***"

Jade lightly slapped Jordyn and gave her a disapproving look for using such foul language “Alyss they will love you, Your Alyss head of your year and super smart.”

Jordyn looked at the time and mumbled some words before standing up “Crap promised I’d be home before Dinner was started.”

The girls nodded and bid her goodbye and soon after they all left do some last minute shopping for school supplies before leaving for school.


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius hums and runs a hand through her hair content in holding her close “I love you”
> 
> Jordyn smiles at that and looks at him kissing his cheek and laying her head against his chest “Good cause you're stuck with me, also I love you too”
> 
> Sirius chuckled at her and closed his eyes before a thought crossed his head “James needs to know.” he felt Jordyn go still before letting out a small sigh

Euphemia Potter is reading in the family room when she hears the front door open and incomes, her children "Are you kids hungry?"

Jordyn lets out a sigh of relief they managed to get home an hour earlier than planned "I don't know about the boys but I could eat."

Euphemia chuckled at her daughters' words she set her book down and got up from the chair and starts making her way to the kitchen "How about you boys you hungry?"

James nodded and then realizing his mother could not see him answered "Yes" out the corner of his eye he saw Sirius try to hold in his laughter

Holding in his laughter was hard but Sirius managed to answer "Yes please."

Euphemia stops at the kitchen door "Alright then I'll get started on dinner."

Jordyn stretched and started walking up the steps. "I'll be in my room packing."

James walks over to the couch and sits down "How did she not pack yet?"

Sirius shrugs his eyes following Jordyn until she was out of view “I think im going to take a 

shower before dinner.” starts heading upstairs

James hums signaling he heard him and picks up the Daily Prophet to read 

Upstairs

Sirius got to the top of the steps did not head to his room he walked to Jordyn's door and opened it to see her with her trunk opened and putting the last item in it, he leaned against the door frame to watch her, Jordyn turned around and gave him a confused look before turning around and closing her trunk and moving it to the floor.

Jordyn cleared her throat and sat down on her bed looking at Sirius "Do you watch people pack often?" she gave him a smile showing that she was not upset.

Sirius shakes his head and walks over to her bending down to give her a quick kiss on her head that made her smile grow "Only you, you look super calm when you pack."

Jordyn hummed and pulled him down next to her and cuddled up to him “I’m almost always calm.”

Sirius hums and runs a hand through her hair content in holding her close “I love you”

Jordyn smiles at that and looks at him kissing his cheek and laying her head against his chest “Good cause you're stuck with me, also I love you too”

Sirius chuckled at her and closed his eyes before a thought crossed his head “James needs to know.” he felt Jordyn go still before letting out a small sigh

Jordyn knew they should tell him, he was both of their best friends "We’ll tell him later, let's just cuddle for a bit more before all hell breaks loose."

Sirius nodded and held her close because no way James was going to let them near each other or alone for a long time.

DOWNSTAIRS

James POV.

A knock on the door made me put the Daily Prophet down “ I’ll get it!” I did not expect Rosie looking like she was about to cry “ You look like you need to talk."

Rosie rolled her eyes at me but gave a small smile it looks a bit forced " I do James hence why I came here to talk to Jordyn."

Ouch, that hurt a bit I'm reliable right? I stepped aside to let her in "You can talk to me. Come and sit on the couch and tell Dr.James what's wrong"

That made her laugh and gave a real smile this time, that's good. Right?

She sat down across from me and bit her lip before talking "Ok, never call yourself a doctor and I’ll talk, deal?”

I pouted at her and made it look like I was pondering the deal which made her chuckle at me "Deal"

She nodded and took a deep breath in "Good, It's about me and Ryan." She looked at me and made a face before continuing “This is a bad idea, you're his friend”

I licked my lips nodding in agreement “I'm your friend too, aren't I?"

She smiled at that and looked at me “You are. So This stays between us. Okay.”

I smiled at her and nodded “Between us. Promise.”

She smiled and looked down at her hands, this is so not Rosie. This Rosie looks nervous. I leaned over and rested my hand against hers. “You guys are going to be okay, he just needs to get his head screwed on”

She smiled and leaned over and hugged me and whispered “Thank you, James. Your a good friend” I hugged her back, after that, it was like time slowed down and we pulled away when we looked at one another, we leaned our heads closer and we kissed. Her lips are so soft, I'm a dead man.

AT THE TOP OF THE STEPS

Jordyn took a deep breath and looked at Sirius "ok let's get this over and done with."

Sirius grabbed her hand and brought her to him giving her a quick peck on her lips "One last kiss."

Jordyn hugged him and started to head down the steps as they neared the bottom Jordyn’s eyes widen in shock at what she was seeing, Rosie and James kissing Sirius covered her mouth which was a good idea because she’s sure a scream came out of it.

Rosie realizing what was happening pulled away "um I have no words I should be going" she stood up and tripped which James caught her before she injured herself.

James looked at her and helped steady her "I have no idea what just happen but uh sorry"

Rosie put her hands up “It’s fine but uh Ryan isn’t going to be happy.”

Jordyn was done being quiet she removed Sirius’s hand away from her mouth and came down the last couple of steps "Not happy about what?"

James whipped around to look at her and he looked like a deer in headlights before speaking "uh nothing"

Rosie made a face and looked at Jordyn smiling at her friend, "I have to go."

Jordyn gave her and James a look "ok see you tomorrow on the train then."

Rosie nodded and made her way to the door "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow. Bye." she left and from the window, Jordyn saw her head home.

Jordyn looked at James and hummed “Don't know what happened but you better not have upset her.” and with that, she walked to the kitchen to help their mother.


	12. Rosie's Family

Rosie POV.

Dear god I just kissed James Potter I kissed him, Ryan oh have mercy Ryan is never going to forgive me or James if he found out oh god, I just kissed my best friends brother and my boyfriends best friend, oh god I kissed my friend have mercy on me, Godric their going to hate me. As soon as I get through the front door I know something is wrong, Then I notice that the door to dad's study is closed it's usually open when he's home "Mom Dad I'm home!"

I didn't hear anything until my mom called out to me "Rosie I'm in the kitchen." thank god someone is here I made my way to the kitchen

Kitchen

Emily motions for her daughter to come over and help her "Can you set the table sweetie." She looked at Rosie smiled

Rosie walked over to the cabinet and opened it to grab the plates “Sure... so why was dad's study closed."

She grabbed three when Emily "He's talking with your brother about school."

Rosie looked shocked shouldn't her brother be back at school she grabbed another plate before closing the cabinet and made her way to the table, "what did he do?"

Emily’s mouth formed a frown "He exploded a part of the school."

Rosie successfully held her laughter as she set the plates down "Oh, he exploded part of the school?" she walked over to the cutlery drawer and grab enough forks and knives for everyone.

Emily looked back at her daughter and smiled at her "Yes, he'll have to go to Hogwarts."

Rosie set the forks and knives down and jumped up and down"The Twin Gryffindor will rule over the school."

Chris comes into the kitchen and hugs Rosie from behind "Got that right Ro we’ll rule the school."

Emily brought over the food and gave them a look "No destroying the school, alright? Right. Come on let's eat. Honey, come on!"

Ben walked into the kitchen with some papers not paying attention "Okay I'm here."

Rosie and Chris laughed at the look their mother gave to their father.

Emily cleared her throat at her husband "Papers away, Now." Ben instantly put the papers away and smiled at his wife

Emily smiled back and sat down “Good, come on before it gets cold.”

Everyone grabbed a bit of everything and began to eat when. Ben "You’ll both be on your best behavior at school right?”

Emily looked at both of her kids "They better."

Rosie giggled and looked at her mother “I promise that without a doubt that I will behave. Chris though I have no idea if he will.”

Chris looked at her with hurt “I promise that I will not blow up the school.”

Emily gave him a look “You’ll behave yourself.”

Rosie took a drink of her water so her mother couldn't see her smile, Chris notice through and he stuck his tongue out at her which their mother did notice

“Christopher Dan Gryffindor, you put that tongue back in your mouth and eat.”

Chris smiled and did as he was told: "You know what I'm looking forward too?”

Ben who was just watching his family look at his son “Going to school with your friends.”

Chris smiled at that “That and I finally get to meet the famous Ryan, who stole my baby sisters heart.”  
Emily chuckled at her son “He’s really sweet, oh Rosie I almost forgot you had a date with him today. How was it?”

Rosie’s eyes widen a bit she had hoped her mother had forgotten that “It was amazing, we walked around for a bit then got ice cream where we met up with Jordyn, Jade, Lily, and Alyss.”

Ben nodded and smiled at Rosie then looked at his wife wondering if she believed their daughters lie. Emily stared at Rosie for a second before looking at her husband and smiling.

Chris, was none the wiser not knowing his sister just lied “Oo how are they?”

Rosie smiled thinking she got away with it “They are fine, probably going to be happy that they get to spend a school year with you.”

Emily claps her hands and looks at the empty plates in front of everyone “Alright everyone is done Rosie and Chris bed so that there will be no trouble in the morning. Meanwhile, your father will help me with dishes.”

Rosie and Chris nodded and headed upstairs to bed while Emily and Ben cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring :(Not In Order at all)  
> James and Jordyn Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Jade Ravenclaw, Alyss White, Chris and Rosalinda Gryffindor, Regulus Black, Ryan Chaser, Steve Gravyard, Samantha Jean


End file.
